Yung Lev
Lev Bassano (born in 2000 18), better known online as Yung Lev, is Ukrainian vlogger. He became popular after launching Minecraft rap battles in 2013, but lost it after turning to Outlast same year. In 2017 he started to parody typical cloud rappers and brought back the popularity. Running gag of his videos is "maiming" of his nickname, subscribers choosing the random ending for the word Yung (for example "Yung Eye socket"). Since Yung Lev became popular many other YouTubers tryed to do video with the same format, most popular of them was EeOneGuy. History Lev started his YouTube in 2013 as Bassano System with the purpose of making tutorials and later sketches, many of his first videos are currently unavailable, but once he said, that his very first video was about how to install Minecraft. Next month he reached 100 subscribers and started to do the Minecraft let's plays. The videos had very bad quality of sound, because he was using Logitech webcam as the microphone. Under that videos he got his first dislikes, this made him upset and he leaved YouTube for a month, but he couldn't stand it for a long time, that's how he learned, that haters aren't that important. He decided to make the Minecraft Rap Battle (he loved to do music before entering YouTube), after releasing "Rap battle in minecraft: Pig vs Sheep" in July 2 he went to summer camp, after returning 3 weeks later, much to his surprise the video got 200 000 views. It was his first grow in popularity, he was rejoiced in people, who liked the format and continued to make the similar Minecraft Rap Battles, one of them is still the most popular on the channel. Monthes went, Bassano was continuing doing rap, losing his interest to Minecraft because of growing up. In the end he simply made a video, in which he said, that rap isn't serious and continuing to do it makes no sense. He turned to let's plays, mostly Outlast, and many fans of then liked the videos, but later he found CS, starting to make highlights montages, the game wasn't popular and fans stopped to watch him, waiting for the new Rap Battle. He started to think, that he's doing wrong and abandoned YouTube again, now for 9 months. After that he understood, that he likes to make CS, and he'll do it. He finally did Minecraft Rap Battle to increase the popularity, but it didn't help, other videos still weren't popular. He continued to do CS montages, no one watched it and advised him to give up, while he felt injustice. He tryed to do the sarcastic CS Rap Battle, but it failed to become popular. After years of battling he gave up, then he broke up with his girlfriend and due to all of the problems, his depression started, he didn't wanted to do hype content, as lifehacks, so he tryed to do another Minecraft Rap Battle only for being of the channel, but it wasn't popular too, this effort the depression and he found the dark music genre, called cloud rap. Rappers sung about rich, popularity and drugs, Lev was confused with the meaning of this lyrics and in 2016 decided to make a parody music video, called "Chicks, Clubs, Money" with a hope of gaining the audience back. From beginning the video wasn't popular and Lev was thinking of creating new channel and when he finally decided to do it, he unexpectedly got the new idea for a comedy video, tutorial, called "HOW TO MAKE CLOUD RAP IN 10 MINUTES", changing the nickname to "Yung Lev". Don't thinking about problems with audience, he released the new video and quickly became popular, don't expecting that. In 2017 he continued with the new format, releasing some other songs and music videos, after that he started to do vlogs. After that some famous vloggers started to plagiarise him and he did some controversial sacastic videos about them. Currently the most popular format on his channel is "Your Tracks", where he is reacting to his subscribers' tracks. On October of 2017 he released his first album, called "Rich Life", containing 7 tracks of him. After the release of the album he released the "Sniffing" track and then, he turned to mostly vlogging, after the video about his trip to Eqypt he made the "Week of talk videos" on his second channel (currently that videos are deleted), where he was talking on various topics. In that videos he announced the new album with both comedy and serious tracks and started to release the new songs. List of channel's rubrics This page was created on April 3, 2018 by Michail2003. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians